Good Girl Loves Bad Boy
by Amanda Lactis
Summary: Ketika sang badboy, Namikaze Naruto yang terkenal akan kenakalannya, bertemu dengan gadis baik-baik seperti Hinata. Tapi, yang jadi permasalahan nya adalah, Hinata jatuh cinta dengan Naruto! "Hinata, sepertinya otakmu tergeser." "Naruto-kun punya sisi manis, tahu!" Bisakah Hinata mendapatkan hati sang Bad Boy? Atau sebaliknya? NaruHina First Fanfic!


"Good Girl Loves Bad Boy"

By : Amanda Lactis

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Pairing : Naruto x Hinata

Warning : OOC, typo, alur pasaran, dll

Note : Ini fanfic NaruHina pertama saya, jadi kalau ada yang mau protes bisa PM saya :))

Summary : Ketika sang badboy, Namikaze Naruto yang terkenal akan kenakalannya, bertemu dengan gadis baik-baik seperti Hinata. Tapi, yang jadi permasalahan nya adalah, Hinata jatuh cinta dengan Naruto! "Hinata, sepertinya otakmu tergeser." "Naruto-kun punya sisi manis, tahu!" NaruHina First Fanfic!

* * *

Nilai bukan apa-apa bagi seorang Namikaze Naruto, dia bisa menggaet para guru wanita untuk memberinya nilai plus. Dia orang kaya. Putra dari pengusaha tersohor, Namikaze Minato. Itulah mengapa sifat Naruto menjadi seenaknya, egois dan suka memerintah. Kedua orang tunya resmi bercerai setahun sebelum ia memasuki bangku SMA. Membuat kepribadian Naruto semakin liar dan tak terkontrol, ia tinggal bersama kakak sulungnya Namikaze Kyuubi yang kini melanjutkan study di luar negeri. Semua orang takut padanya, Naruto bisa menumbangkan sepuluh orang tanpa luka ringan pada tubuhnya, dia berbakat dalam bidang Karate. Kalau saja Naruto mau mengubah sifat dan kelakuannya, pasti ia memiliki kehidupan yang lebih baik. Tapi, bukan berarti Naruto tidak memiliki hati sama sekali.

"Ayolah, Hyuuga! Kau hanya perlu berbohong dan kerjakan tugasku ini! Aku ada janji dengan kekasihku~!"

"Ma-maaf, ta-tapi..."

"Jangan sok! Kau itu hanya menang wajah dan otak! Selebihnya? Nol!"

"A-aku..."

Naruto memgorek telinganya, terganggu dengan suara tiga orang gadis yang tengah meributkan hal sepele. Dua gadis yang lain begidik takut, mereka lari tanpa menatap balik manik biru Naruto yang menajam. Hinata mengedip, ia memandang Naruto penuh rasa terima kasih. Ternyata masih ada orang baik-

"Dasar lemah, kau tinggal melawan mereka, bodoh."

-di dunia ini...

Sepertinya Hinata salah mengartikan tindakan Naruto barusan.

"Jangan salah paham, aku terganggu mendengar pertengkaran kalian. Dan, anggap kejadian tadi tak pernah terjadi."

"A-Ano...!"

Naruto menoleh, malas menyanggupi permintaan gadis bersurai indigo di belakangnya. "Bi-bisakah aku tahu si-siapa namamu?" suara lirih Hinata nyaris tak terdengar, gadis itu sibuk memainkan ujung rok nya dan mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah pada kedua pipinya. Naruto menaikkan alisnya tinggi-tinggi. "Oey, ku kira semua orang di Konohagakuen tahu siapa aku."

Hinata tersentak. "E-ehh? Maaf, tapi aku tidak tahu."

Naruto berdecak malas, dia memasukkan kedua tangan di saku celananya, kembali berjalan. "Namikaze Naruto, gadis cupu."

"Namikaze...Naruto...?"

Hinata merasa di atas awan. Suara dingin Naruto benar-benar membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang, dia menatap punggung lebar Naruto yang kian menjauh, dan hilang saat pria itu menuruni tangga. Hinata Hyuuga, enam belas tahun, sedang jatuh cinta dengan badboy yang terkenal kegaharannya.

.

.

.

 **Langkah pertama : Cari tahu latar belakangnya (Check)**

Hinata memiliki kebiasaan baru akhir-akhir ini, mengawasi dan memandang Naruto dari jauh, itu rutinitas barunya. Setidaknya, meski Naruto tahu benar bahwa ia tengah di awasi, toh dia tak ambil pusing. Hinata, baginya hanyalah sepersekian persen semut di muka bumi. Yang Hinata tahu, Naruto suka menyendiri di atap sekolah, berdua dengan pemuda emo bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Konon katanya, sebuauh keajaiban untuk Sasuke karena bisa menjalin pertemanan dengan Namikaze Naruto. Karena apa? Sasuke benar-benar kebalikan dari Naruto. Dia rajiin, murid tauladan yang selalu mengerjakan tugas.

"Na-Naruto-kun semakin tampan saja.."

BLUSH!

"Apa yang kau katakan, Hinata baka?!" ia berbisik pelan, mencoba sadar diri karena takkan mungkin Naruto mau bersanding dengannya.

Dilain pihak rupanya Sasuke sudah mulai jengah, dia tak suka acara makan siangnya terganggu dikarenakan sosok gadis tak diundang ikut mengikuti mereka. "Usir dia, dobe. Kau tahu sendiri aku alergi pada wanita."

Naruto mendengus, "Maaf, aku lupa jika KAU seorang gay sejati." Sasuke balas melotot marah. Hinata merasakan pipinya memansa melihat senyum Naruto dari kejauhan, padahal pria itu hanya menarik seinchi sudut bibirnya. Orang yang sedang jatuh cinta memang merepotkan.

"Dan gay yang kau hina ini adalah sahabat mu sejak bayi, dobe. Aku pergi, selama gadis itu masih menguntitmu anggap kita musuh."

Naruto mengendikkan bahu, tepukan keras pada bahu nya berasal dari Sasuke yang baru saja pergi setelah mendelik pada Hinata. Gadis malang, batin Naruto setengah geli.

"Jadi? Ada urusan apa hingga Nona Hyuuga kemari?" tanya nya sedikit santai. Hinata berjalan kikuk, malu-malu tapi tetap percaya diri, demi pujaan hati.

"Na-Naruto-kun, a-aku mau berterima...kasih..." suaranya mengecil, Naruto menaikkan alisnya, merasa telinga nya sudah mencapai batas ketidak pekaan akibat suara Hinata yang terlampau pelan. Tapi dia sempat mendengar kata terima kasih, hei itu benar atau Naruto terlalu ge-er?

"Ka-kau sudah menolong ku kemarin jadi aku...a-aku..."

Hening.

"A-aku.."

"Hyuuga, aku tahu kau sangat gugup berdekatan denganku, tapi bisakah kegugupan mu sedikit dikondisikan? Bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Dan KAU membuang waktu ku selama tiga menit." Naruto meraih blazer hitam yang ia letakkan di atas balkon, langkah kakinya membuat Hinata sibuk menghitung kumpulan semut yang berjalan beriringan, gadis itu merasa bersalah, halo pada bumi! Hinata ingin sifat gugupnya ini hilang sebentar saja, hanya sebentar! Dia cuma ingin menyatakan perasaan nya pada Naruto!

 **Mission One : Failed!**

.

.

.

 **Yang kedua : Cari tahu apa hobby nya**

Naruto tukang tidur, semua orang juga tahu kebiasaan mulia nya itu. Setiap hari, saat Naruto mendadak malas belajar ia akan menyeret kedua kakinya ke perpustakaan atau atap untuk menikmati hembusan angin di siang hari. Hinata sudah mewawancarai beberapa teman sekelas untuk mendapat informasi jam berapa Naruto akan terlelap seorang diri di perpustakaan.

Hari Senin, jam sepuluh lewat dua puluh menit, Hinata melancarkan aksinya dengan beralasan sakit perut untuk menengok Naruto di atap sekolah. Dengan sopan ia membungkukkan tubuhnya saat guru piket yang kebetulan ada di sana. Tapi tunggu dulu, sepertinya ada yang mendahuluinya, ada sosok pria lain yang kini menatap Naruto dengan jarak sangat dekat.

"I-itu kan Sa-Sasuke-san? U-untuk apa dia ke-kemari?" tanya Hinata lirih, menenangkan degup jantung nya yang kian cepat. Awalnya Hinata ingin melihat dari jauh saja, tapi gerak-gerik Sasuke semakin mencurigakan. Tangan pria emo itu mulai berani mengusap rambut pirang Naruto, mencubit kedua pipinya dan mendekatkan wajah nya. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!

"Sa-Sasuke-san! A-apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto-kun?!"

Sasuke mendecih sebal. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dan mendeathglare Hinata dengan kekuatan penuh. "Kau ada masalah denganku, Hyuuga? Atau kau ada dendam kesumat padaku?" tanya Sasuke datar, sedingin nitrogen cair yang belum sempat dibekukan. Hinata mundur satu langkah, tangannya gemetar ingin melempar sebuah buku ensiklopedi setebal kamus ke kepala Sasuke.

"A-aku hanya, ka-kau me-mencurigakan maka dari itu aku...!"

Dengusan sinis berasal dari Sasuke, lelaki itu maju dan mendekati Hinata dengan gerakan slow-motion, memerangkap Hinata dalam kungkungan nya. "Aaa, itu? Aku hanya ingin menciumnya, kau keberatan, Hyuuga?"

Hinata nyaris berteriak, namun satu tangan Sasuke mencengkram lehernya dengan kuat, diikuti killing intent yang cukup membuat Hinata lemas seketika. "Jangan mencoba mendekati dobe itu, Hyuuga. Bila kau masih nekat, maka Uchiha lah musuhmu." Sasuke menjauhkan diri dan melenggang pergi, Hinata menelan salivanya terbata, dia benar-benar terintimidasi dengan aura yang Sasuke keluarkan. Ah, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan Naruto-

"Ya ampun, dia mulai lagi."

-astaga! Naruto mendengarkan percakapannya?! Hinata menoleh lambat, layaknya mesin yang sudah berkarat suku cadangnya, ia merapalkan doa agar Naruto tidak ikut serta membencinya. "Hyuuga, anggap kejadian tadi tidak pernah terjadi, oke? Sasu-teme itu memang begitu, harap maklum ne?" untuk pertama kalinya, dalam sejarah hidup seorang Hinata Hyuuga, ada yang tersenyum begitu tulus seperti yang Naruto lakukan! Pria itu memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya yang artinya, Naruto memberikan cengiran khas nya pada Hinata! Seorang seperti Hinata!

BLUSH!

"A-aku...aa-ahhh..."

"Pfft! Haha! Tenang, Hyuuga. Rileks, jangan gugup aku takkan menyakitimu."

Seseorang tolong panggil ambulance! Hinata tidak kuat iman melihat senyum manis ala Namikaze Naruto! Dia bisa kehabisan stok darah karena mimisan!

"Ano, apa Sasuke-kun sejak dulu-"

"-ah, maksudmu orientasi seksualnya ya? Well ya! Dia sudah menyukaiku sejak kami SMP loh~!"

Hinata jadi bingung, mana yang lebih buruk untuk hatinya. Saat pujaan hatimu bercerita tentang orientasi seksual sahabat nya sendiri atau sahabat pujaan hatimu yang merasa tersaingi karena kehadiranmu. Hinata bingung jadi ingin memukul kepala jenius Sasuke atau menjitak kepala Naruto agar dia sadar!

"Naruto-kun, aku..."

"Aku tahu, Hyuuga. Kau-menyukaiku kan? Terlihat jelas di matamu." Naruto tertawa kecil sambil menunjuk mata Hinata yang kini membulat.

"La-lalu bagaimana-"

"-tapi, maafkan aku. Aku belum bisa membalas perasaan mu. Mungkin, dalam jangka waktu yang lama." sela Naruto tersenyum, sedikit menyiratkan rasa bersalah karena sudah menolak gadis polos yang bodoh karena jatuh cinta padanya. Bukannya Naruto tidak menyukai Hinata, hanya saja, Hinata mengingatkannya akan sosok yang telah tiada di masa lalu. Sosok yang begitu membekas dan menorehkan luka dalam di hati Naruto. Cinta pertamanya, sekaligus mendiang bibi nya.

Hinata merasakan luapan emosi dalam dirinya, ia ingin menangis, berteriak pada Naruto bila perlu. Tapi saat melihat manik biru Naruto yang biasa berbinar cerah kini meredup, membuatnya enggan melakukan hal tersebut. Mungkin, mungkin Hinata masih perlu menunggu saat yang tepat. Tapi mengapa? Mengapa saat melihat Naruto yang sibuk menyelami kenangan pahitnya, Hinata justru ingin masuk lebih dalam ke kehidupan seorang Namikaze Naruto? Perjuangan tanpa timbal balik memang menyakitkan, sekaligus menyedihkan. Tapi bagi Hinata, kata menyedihkan bisa diganti menjadi akhir yang menyenangkan.

 **Mission Two : Failed?**

.

.

.

 **Konflik pertama, Love Rival!**

"Kami sudah dengar! Kau! Berani sekali menyukai Naru-sama! Gadis sepertimu? Cuih!"

"Haha, benar. Naru-sama lebih cocok bersanding denganmu, Sakura-chan."

Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura mengibaskan surai peachnya angkuh, menatap penuh jijik pada Hinata. Ia merasa tersaingi begitu mendengar kabar jika Naruto tengah dekat dengan gadis yang menurutnya tidak spesial sama sekali. Hinata Hyuuga? Siapa yang mau berhubungan dengan Clan Hyuuga, yang semua anggotanya mantan narapidana? Mungkin Hinata tak memiliki urat malu untuk bersekolah di sini.

"Tentu saja, Naruto hanya milikku! Dia milikku, Hyuuga! Camkan itu baik-baik!" usai menampar pipi Hinata, Sakura mendengus sinis dan melenggang pergi diikuti ketiga temannya. Hinata tertunduk dalam-dalam, salahkah ia, apabila dirinya menyukai seorang Namikaze Naruto? Tidak ada ketulusan dari manik emerald Sakura, gadis itu jelas hanya mengincar uang dan tampang yang Naruto miliki. Hinata berbeda. Dia mencintai Naruto dengan segenap ketulusan yang ia punya, ia mencintai Naruto bukan karena dia tampan atau kaya, Hinata mencintai Namikaze Naruto tanpa embel-embel apapun.

"Sepertinya nasib mu sedikit lebih buruk dariku, Hyuuga." suara Sasuke menyentak Hinata kembali ke realita. Pria itu berdiri tegap dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana nya. Senyum sinis serta merta mengiringi langkah kaki Sasuke mendekati Hinata. "A-apa m-maksudmu, Sasuke-san?" sahut Hinata sedikit ketakutan, pikirannya melayang jauh saat fakta mengerikan terkuak di perpustakaan, minggu lalu.

"Haruno itu memang hanya menginginkan uang dan pamor. Dobe terlalu baik karena meladeninya."

Hinata tercenung. Dia bisa melihat kelembutan di manik hitam Sasuke, saat bibirnya mengucapkan nama Naruto.

"Sasuke-san, a-apa kau mencintai Naruto-kun dengan tulus?"

Sasuke terkekeh. "Aku mencintainya dan menunggu selama tiga tahun, Hyuuga. Menurutmu itu belum cukup didefinisikan sebagai tulus?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan, "M-maaf, Sasuke-san. Ta-tapi aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Sakura-san a-akan aku kalahkan!"

"Itu baru rival ku." Sasuke melirik Hinata yang jelas kaget. "Mulai sekarang, kau bisa memanggilku tanpa suffix -san, Hinata." lanjutnya mengurangi kadar datar dalam iringan nada bicaranya. Hinata terpana, hatinya ikut senang saat Sasuke mengakuinya sebagai rival dalam merebutkan hati Naruto! Dia sangat senang!

"Eum! Arigatou, Sasuke-kun! Semoga harimu menyenangkan!" Hinata membungkukkan tubuhnya tiga puluh derajat, disambut senyum tipis dari Sasuke, lelaki itu melambaikan tangannya dan mulai melangkah menjauh. Misinya kali ini berjalan dengan mulus.

 _To : Dobe_

 _From : U. Sasuke_

 _Subject : Rival_

 _Sesuai permintaanmu, Dobe. Misi berhasil._

Setelah mengetik barisan pesan singkat yang ditujukan untuk sahabat bodohnya, Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap hamparan langit dari kaca jendela lorong sekolah, ia memasukkan flip-phone nya dan memilih kembali ke kelas.

.

.

.

 **Konflik kedua, Gossip?**

"Hei, apa kalian sudah dengar? Si Hyuuga itu, mencoba mendekati Naru-sama! Ih menjijikkan sekali!"

"Ewww, dia tidak sadar diri ya kalau dia itu miskin! Tidak pantas bersanding dengan Haruno-san!"

"Dan semua anggota keluarganya mantan narapidana! Bisa kau bayangkan itu? Aku saja merinding apabila berdekatan dengannya."

"Plus, dia tidak punya satu orang teman, sama sekali."

"Hih! Kasihan sekali! Hahaha!"

Hinata mendekam lama di bilik kamar mandi wanita, menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan laju air mata saat telinganya dipaksa mendengar rentetan kalimat cemooh teruntuk nya. Dia sakit hati bukan main, bukan keinginannya juga terlahir di keluarga yang mayoritas mantan narapidana. Dan demi Tuhan, ia tak pernah mengumbar bila ia menyukai Naruto, dia memendam semuanya seorang diri, terkunci rapat dalam hatinya. Usai para gadis itu pergi, Hinata merasa lemas, ia berjalan sempoyongan menuju wastafel, menatap refleksi dirinya yang menyedihkan. Matanya menyorot sayu, perih dan sengsara.

"Kamu menyedihkan, Hiinata Hyuuga." ujarnya lirih. Air membasuhi wajahnya, Hinata tersenyum sendu, ia meraba kedua kelopak matanya, tangannya ikut mengusap surai indigo miliknya. "Cinta itu, menyakitkan ya?"

CEKLEK

"O-oh! I'm sorry, kau tak apa, Miss? Hei tenang." gadis itu panik saat Hinata tak kunjung merespon ucapannya. Dia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, memastikan tidak apa siapapun di dekat nya. Pintu tetutup perlahan, meninggalkan bunyi derit yang menggelikan indera pendengaran. Gadis bersurai pirang itu cemas, melihat keadaan Hinata yang jauh dari kata 'baik'.

"Err, namaku Ino! Yamanaka Ino, jadi, err... kenapa kau menangis, Hyuuga Hinata?"

Hinata mendongan sangat lambat, kepekaannya mendadak turun drastis, manik amethyst nya terlihat kebingungan. Belum ada yang memanggilnya secara lengkap seperti yang Ino lakukan, mereka hanya memanggil Hinata dengan marga yang mereka anggap busuk.

"Ka-kau, tahu namaku?" suara Hinata masihlah lirih, seakan tidak ada harapan hidup dalam nada bicaranya. Ino menggaruk kepalanya canggung, dia memalingkan pandangannya, enggan menatap balik Hiinata yang masih terlihat penasaran. "Semua orang, well, membicarakanmu. Katanya, kau menyukai Namikaze Naruto..."

"A-ah, be-begitu ya.."

Ino tak suka melihat raut wajah Hinata yang jelas mengatakan ternyata-berita-sudah-menyebar-dengan-cepat. Gadis pirang itu menepuk kedua bahu Hinata akrab. "Daijobu! Kau punya aku! Kita lawan si jidat lebar sama-sama!"

"Jidat le-bar? Si-siapa itu?"

Ino menyeringai senang. "Tentu saja Haruno Sakura. Kau bisa lihat betapa lebar jidatnya, aku yakin sepuluh pesawat bisa parkir di sana, hoho!" mau tak mau guyonan itu membuat Hinata merasa senang, baru kali ini ia merasa ada yang mau menghibur hatinya. Hinata tersenyum tulus. "Nah! Kau lebih cantik saat tersenyum! Pertahankan!" Ino mengacungkan kedua jempolnya tak lupa memamerkan deretan giginya, berhasil membuat Hinata merasa lebih baik.

"Mau berteman denganku, Hina-chan?"

Hinata mengangguk, binar kebahagiaan terpancar jelas dari kedua matanya, ia menerima uluran tangan Ino yang dengan cepat memeluknya dengan erat. "Saat kau butuh sandaran, ingatlah, kau tak sendirian. Aku bersama mu, oke?"

Air mata tak bisa ditahan mengalir perlahan membasahi kedua pipi Hinata. Hatinya senang bukan main. Pertemanan yang ia idamkan sejak dahulu, pertemanan tulus antar dua orang yang menjalin ikatan begitu kuat akhirnya bisa ia wujudkan. Tak perlu menunggu lama, Hinata membalas pelukan Ino. Ia, bersyukur, karena mulai hari ini, ia bukan lagi Hinata si penyendiri. Ia punya teman yang akan berbagi suka duka bersamanya, menginap di rumahnya, berbagi cemilan dan melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan lainnya. Membayangkannya saja, Hinata sudah tidak sabar.

'Arigatou, Kami-sama. Arigatou, Okaa-san. Arigatou, Ino-chan'

.

.

.

 **Konflik ketiga, One-sided Love?**

Hinata mulai berbaur semenjak Ino menjadi kawan baiknya, gadis itu selalu mengawalnya kemana pun ia pergi, guna mengantisipasi apabila Sakura and the genk menyerang Hinata bila ia tak ada di tempat. Para siswa mulai mengabaikan gosip mengenai Hinata yang berangsur-angsur hilang dan dilupakan. Sakura juga tidak pernah absen mengusilinya, entah menyembunyikan sepatu nya atau membuang buku-buku di loker Hinata.

"Serus, dobe, Haruno itu sudah keterlaluan!" suara Sasuke menyita atensi Hinata saat ia hendak ke kantin, kebetulan tangga menuju atap sedang di renovasi, dan atap sekolah terpaksa di tutup sementara. Tapi entah kenapa ada suara Sasuke menyapa gendang telinga Hinata?

"Aku tak pernah memintanya untuk suka padaku." sahut Naruto santai, terkesan tidak peduli. Hinata mengulum senyum sedih, ia meremat pelan rok lipitnya. Terdengar suara benturan, Hinata memandang kearah pintu berlapis aluminium itu cemas, takut akan ada pertengkaran. "Brengsek! Dobe, dia gadis yang baik. Berhenti terjebak pada masa lalumu, dan lupakan Shion-baasan! Dia sudah mati!"

"Berhenti menyebut namanya seolah kau tahu tentangnya, Sasuke! Dia cinta pertamaku! Orang yang takkan bisa digantikan oleh siapapun, tidak juga dengan Hyuuga itu!" Naruto berseru lantang.

"S-Shion...? Ja-jadi begitu ya? A-aku memang terlalu percaya diri, Na-Naruto-kun, takkan pernah membalas perasaanku."

Sesak. Hinata merasa sesak. Hati yang sempat berbunga kini mendadak sunyi dan perih. Kakinya melangkah gontai meninggalkan tempat itu, dalam hati bertekad untuk tidak mengganggu hidup Naruto, bertekad untuk melupakan rasa yang pernah ada di benaknya. Hinata akan mencoba move on meski rasanya akan sulit. Karena cinta tanpa balasan tidak patut di pertahankan.

 **What should Hinata do? Move on!**

.

.

.

 **Tahapan 1 : Jaga jarak min. 5 meter**

Kalau ada yang bertanya apa yang sedang terjadi pada Hinata maka orang pertama yang menanyakan itu adalah Naruto. Sudah seharian ini ia mencoba menyapa Hinata tapi gadis itu selalu menghindar dan hanya melemparkan secuil senyum tipis. Dia selalu pergi bersama Yamanaka Ino. Dan entah kenapa Naruto sebal mendapati respon Sasuke jauh lebih dingin dari biasanya! Dia salah apa sih?

"Perlu ku beri tahu jika kau sudah menghela nafas lima belas kali dalam waktu tiga menit? Dobe?" Sasuke menaikkan satu kakinya ke atas meja, bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi nyaring sedikit lebih cepat, tiga detik dari biasanya. Kalau Hinata pernah menunggui Naruto pulang demi berjalan bersama, maka hari ini gadis lavender itu pamit mengerjakan tugas di rumah Ino. Kelompok mereka berbeda! Mau kerja keliompok bagaimana? Naruto terus-terusan mengerang dan membatin hal yang sama sejak tadi.

"Dia menghindariku, teme. Sudah jelas dia sedang menghindariku! Hyuuga menghindariku selama seharian! Kuso!"

Hening.

"Kenapa kau jadi sensitif begini? Dia yang menjauh kenapa kau yang repot?" sahut Sasuke enteng, dalam hati mengejek betapa idiot sahabat kecilnya, sudah jelas jika Hinata mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka tadi siang. Awalnya Sasuke ingin meluruskan kesalah pahaman ini tapi agaknya melihat Naruto yang tidak berbeda dengan remaja ababil membuat hatinya terhibur. Mungkin Sasuke akan pura-pura tidak tahu saja.

"Kan dia menyukaiku! Lantas kenapa dia menyerah secepat ini?! Cinta itu harus diperjuangkan! Iya, kan teme?! Ayo dukung temanmu ini!"

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. "Berjuang tanpa kepastian akan berhasil nya suatu hubungan juga melelahkan, idiot." tandasnya kejam. Seketika Naruto terdiam. Otak nya yang memang di bawah kata jenius memikirkan suatu hal yang berkaitan dengan insiden menjauhnya Hinata. Dan, perasaannya tiba-tiba gelisah. "Jangan bilang dia mendengar pembicaraan kita."

"Bingo."

"Arghhh! Kusoooooo! Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi teme! Aku jadi terlihat bodoh!"

"Kau memang bodoh, dobe."

"Diam! Jangan membalas ucapanku! Kau alien rambut pantat bebek!"

"Hn."

 **Tahap 1 : Succes?**

.

.

.

 **Tahap 2 : Berhenti memikirkannya!**

Nah untuk masalah berhenti memikirkan Naruto, ini merupakan tahap yang termasuk sulit bagi Hinata. Dia juga berkali-kali mencoba menghilangkan sosok Naruto dari mimpi dan pikirannya, tapi hasilnya selalu gagal! Gagal total! Ino sampai pernah menyarankan untuk merendam kepalanya di dalam baskom berisi es batu.

"Lagipula, move on itu butuh waktu lama. tahu. Kalau mau instan ya tidak semudah itu, Hina-chan." nasehat Ino sok bijak, ia sendiri masih betah memasang status single di belakang nama nya. Sudah merasa lebih akrab dengan Ino membuat Hinata meminta ijin ayahnya untuk membolehkan Ino menginap di rumah nya. Dan ajakan itu disambut bahagia oleh yang bersangkutan.

Kamar Hinata memang luas, minim perabotan. Ino paham Hinata menganut prinsip kesederhanaan membimbing ke jalan yang benar, tapi kalau hanya ada satu futon dan satu buah lemari itu beda lagi ceritanya! Jujur, Ino tak habis pikir, Hyuuga juga termasuk keluarga kaya raya, mereka memiliki beberapa ussaha yang terbilang sukses. Hiashi selaku ayah Hinata juga merupakan publik figur yang cukup disegani. Meski iimage buruk menghantui clan Hyuuga setidaknya Hinata bisa mendapatkan barang yang ia suka. Iya kan?

"Ino-chan! A-aku, aku rindu Naruto-kun! Huweee~"

Ino menghela nafas panjang sekali. Sahabat barunya ini memang lemah dalam hal melupakan sesuatu, terutama perasaan. "Hina-chan, kau tidak boleh lemah! Harus bisa! Menurut buku ini jika kau melakukan semua tahapannya, dalam waktu sebulan kau akan move on sepenuhnya!" Ino membalas ceria, mencoba meyakinkan hati Hinata yang berkali-kali goyah.

Setidaknya itu yang tertulis di majalah langganan Ino, tapi nyatanya...

.

.

.

"A-aku tidak bisa! Ino-chan aku ti-tidak bisa begini terus! Ka-kasihan Naruto-kun!"

Ini baru dua minggu dan Hinata sudah merengek ingin membalas sapaan Naruto yang sudah ia abaikan! Baru dua minggu! Ino menjerit kesetanan.

"Hina-chan, kau, benar-benar mencintainya ya?" tanya Ino lelah, sudah tak kuat untuk menyemangati Hinata.

Gadis itu diam. "Te-tentu saja! A-aku sangat menyukainya!"

Ino tersenyum. "Ya sudah, kejar dia."

"E-ehh? Tapi katamu..."

"Aku tidak mungkin memaksamu melupakan Naruto, Hina-chan. Kamu menyukainya dengan tulus, hatimu baik dan bersih. Sudah, kejar saja si bodoh itu. Aku berdoa agar kalian bahagia bersama! Hehe!"

"I-Ino-chan...a-aku..."

"Summimasen, ano..Hyuuga? Bi-bisa ikut aku sebentar?" tak disangka Naruto muncul, mengucapkan kalimat yang mengejutkan seisi kantin, apalagi rona merah di kedua pipinya membuat Hinata gemas ingin mencubitnya. Di samping Naruto, berdiri Sasuke yang memasang tampang cool, namun ketika matanya bersibobrok dengan manik Hnata, lelaki itu mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"E-em, baiklah, pe-permisi Ino-chan, Sasuke-kun."

Keduanya hilang di tikungan lorong kantin. Sasuke mendudukkan diri di samping Ino, menghembuskan nafas lelah.

"Naruto baka, sampai membuat Hina-chan menunggu."

Sasuke terkekeh. "Aku sampai merelakan waktu tidur ku demi menyadarkan si bodoh itu." Ino menyahuti dengan kikikan geli.

"Jadi, kau merelakan Naruto untuk Hina-chan?"

"Hn."

.

.

.

"Na-Naruto-kun, a-ada apa?" kini mereka berdua tengah berada di atap sekolah. Hinata jadi flashback ke masa lalu, dia kan bertekad move on setelah menguping pembicaraan Naruto di atap juga.

Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya. "Maaf, Hinata. Aku baru menyadari perasaan ku setelah kau menjauh dariku...

"...aku merasa ada yang hilang setiap kali aku memikirkanmu, tidak mendapat sapaan pagi darimu juga mengusik hatiku. Jujur saja aku tidak suka itu. Dan Sasu-teme itu terus meyakinkan ku untuk menyatakan perasaanku padamu."

"Na-Naruto-kun..."

Naruto tertawa kaku. "Ne Hinata, maukah kau jadi pacarku? Mungkin aku akan ditolak mengingat kau sudah terlanjur membenciku-"

"-aku tidak pernah membencimu, Naruto-kun. Justru sebaliknya, aku mencintaimu."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, penyakit gugup Hinata benar-benar hilang disaat yang tepat!

Keduanya terdiam. Naruto terlalu bahagia untuk membalas pernyataan jujur dari Hinata.

"Ja-jadi, kita er...resmi?" Naruto menjulurkan tangannya, disambut bahagia oleh Hinata yang terus mengumbar senyum manis. Tangan mereka bertautan, pas satu sama lain, tanda mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun.." bisik Hinata lembut. Naruto tertawa kecil, ia melepaskan tautan jemari mereka dan menangkup kedua pipi putih kekasihnya. Sebuah kecupan ringan ia daratkan ke bibir mungil Hinata. Kecupan itu menyalurkan cinta kasih yang ia rasakan, keresahan hati yang sempat merasuki dirinya, dan penantian panjang Hinata yang berbuah manis.

THE END

* * *

Note : Ini fanfic sebenernya buat hadiah cuman gak jadi, daripada saya abaikan mending saya lanjutkan aja ^^ anyway ini fic NaruHina pertama saya, perdana! Jadi kalau ada yang kurang sreg atau semisal mau protes monggo mampir PM saya :)) ah iya, untuk yang menanyakan saya ndukung pair apa, SasuNaru tetap di hati kok. Saya SasuNaru Shipper garis keras. Untuk yang menanyakan kelanjutan Library is Love sama Forget Me Not saya gak bisa janji akan update kapan. Karena fic ini one-shoot dan tema ringan jadi bisa saya rampungkan dalam seminggu. Tapi untuk fanfic multi-chapter saya yang lain, saya perlu memeras otak untuk memikirkan alur dan mencari referensi lainnya ^^ sekali lagi saya minta maaf karena hiatus lagi dan lagi.

Mind to Review?

.

Amanda Lactis


End file.
